


Didn't You Know Everybody Knows?

by NotTheProtagonist



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gilbert's a dork, Hey guess what, also Diana is so great, but Anne's got this, but is bewildered when Anne likes him, cause Cole is also there, he gets a little jealous, knows exactly what to say, who likes Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheProtagonist/pseuds/NotTheProtagonist
Summary: “Don't you think she looks pretty?”Gilbert looked to his new companion. It was a bit of a loaded question.





	Didn't You Know Everybody Knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Still working through a bit of writer's block so this is probably super ooc but I needed to write something. Hope you enjoy!

“Don't you think she looks pretty?”  
Gilbert looked to his new companion. Her dark eyes seemed to twinkle slightly as she nodded to her best friend, who was merrily dancing with Cole. Mr and Mrs Barry were hosting a party to celebrate the upcoming graduation of Diana's class.  
Some would remain in Avonlea, whereas several were headed to college to pursue further education.  
She turned her attention back to him, appreciating that it was a loaded question. Gilbert was also sure his answer would be shared with Anne, and visibly hesitated to reply.  
Diana detected this and smiled. “I'll keep this our secret, if you like.” She remarked.  
He arched an eyebrow with a grin. “Since when do kindred spirits keep secrets?”  
She glanced down at her clasped hands in a moment of shame. “It's not a secret, Anne's just shy about admitting it.” She looked back up at him.  
Gilbert had to agree. “She always does.” He answered her question, eyes flickering away. Suddenly, he gained an intense interest in his shoes.  
Diana apparently did not understand. “Not always.”  
This made Gilbert's head shoot back up.  
What on Earth was Diana saying? Anne didn't always look pretty? She was practically the embodiment of-  
“I know you like her, Gilbert. Everybody does.” Diana began. “But it's awfully public, isn't it? You of all people know Anne values her privacy.”  
Oh – Diana meant Anne didn't always admit a secret. Once he had got over that, he found himself rather stuck on the first part of Diana's sentence. Everybody knew?  
He shifted uncomfortably, as if everyone in the party had frozen and turned to stare at him. Was it really that obvious? Part of him had hoped he was being at least a little subtle about it.  
“Everybody?” He whispered to Diana.  
Her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed in amusement. “Well, yes. Didn't you know?”  
He pouted slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Excellent.” He mumbled.  
Diana laughed lightly. “I don't want to offend, but I can assure you we're not placing bets. We've all had bigger things to worry about.” She reminded him.  
Gilbert looked at her just as Anne let out a delightful shriek. Both heads whipped to her, but Cole had simply dipped her dramatically, then pulled her back up and twirled her delicately, her deep green dress billowing around her.

Gilbert liked Cole, but he had always felt a flicker of jealousy when he saw him and Anne together. He had heard the dizzying story that Anne had kissed him and was, needless to say, intensely relieved when he was reliably informed it was merely a peck on the cheek.  
Gilbert didn't know why Cole lived with Diana's Aunt Josephine and frankly, he didn't need to know. He only knew that when Cole travelled back to spend time with Anne, Diana and Ruby, they seemed the happiest group in the world. They had even dropped by the farm a few days ago to check on Mary, who was just entering the third trimester of her pregnancy. Cole and Gilbert were somehow left alone outside, and Gilbert recalled their odd conversation:  
Both were seated on the porch and Gilbert handed him an apple, before chomping down on his own.  
“So, you're here for the party?” He asked, after swallowing.  
Cole nodded. “Anne wrote to me about it and asked if Miss Barry and I could attend.” He turned the apple's stem until it popped off. “Miss Barry's got visitors so I said I'd come.”  
“You must be enjoying being back. I know they've missed you.” Gilbert remarked, nodding at the house.  
Cole hummed. “I miss them too.” He seemed to waver over what to say next. “ I know this seems odd but I just think you should know...there's nothing going on between Anne and I.”  
If Gilbert had been unfortunate enough to have apple in his mouth, it would have ended up several feet away. “I'm sorry?” He asked, certain he must have misheard.  
Cole seemed to be fighting a smile. “Anne and I aren't...”  
“Um...” Gilbert eloquently began. “Okay?”  
He still felt the need to explain himself. “It's just I've seen the way you two look at each other.” Cole said, avoiding Gilbert's eyes. “And I don't want to get in the way of...things.”  
Gilbert, who had been desperately wishing one of the girls would burst through the door, snapped his head to Cole. “'You two'?”  
Cole looked at him, face flushing as his mistake dawned on him. “Oh.”  
Just as Gilbert opened his mouth to quiz Cole further, Diana's head stuck out the door to ask Cole whether he wanted strawberry jam or marmalade in his sandwich.

Any traces of romantic jealousy had dissipated, but he still felt the green-eyed monster. Cole and Anne's friendship seemed so genuine and strong – Gilbert and Anne's friendship was new, and though both were enjoying it, there were undertones to it that Gilbert had never had in any other friendship.  
“She and Cole are just friends.” Diana interjected, bringing Gilbert back to reality.  
He nodded. “I know.”  
She mirrored him, nodding calmly. “Enjoy the party, Gilbert.” She said, as if the last few minutes had never occurred. She took off towards her younger sister, who was speaking to Jerry Baynard and pointing at Diana.

Some time later, Gilbert had nestled himself beside the roaring fireplace with Moody, sharing an abandoned tray of delicacies made in Charlottetown.  
Just as both were tasting a curious lilac and yellow entrée, Gilbert spied a dark green dress travelling out to the quiet back porch of the house. He glanced around and found Cole describing his latest sculpture to an attentive but wary Miss Cuthbert.  
“You can finish these, Moody.” Gilbert said, handing the tray to his friend and hurrying to the back door.  
The servants had lit candles and placed them all along the decking, as well as the path towards the woods, where some guests had entered the party. They illuminated the porch enough for entry, though it was evidently not a place for socialisation.  
“Anne.” He said quietly, a way to announce his presence.  
She turned to smile at him, as if she'd already known he'd follow her. “Hello, Gilbert.” She replied, leaning on one of the white wooden posts. He fought a smile. She rarely said his name in front of him, but he was very fond of the way she said it.  
“It's a good party.” He said lamely, hoping Anne wouldn't mind that his imagination was apparently not as varied as hers.  
She nodded enthusiastically. “It's hard to believe we're really leaving.” Anne pursed her lips. “It seems only yesterday we decided on our vocations.” She bit her lip and he knew she was about to say something skeptical.  
Gilbert leaned on the fence beside her, smiling softly. “You'll be a great teacher, Anne.”  
She nodded again, still not very skilled at accepting compliments from him. “And I'm sure you'll be a wonderful doctor.”  
He watched her, his insides churning as her cheeks flushed. She looked away and put a few steps between them.  
“What's it like?” She asked, wistfully running a hand across the white wood. “To be away from Avonlea?”  
They maintained a steady gaze and Anne felt her skin prickle. She wasn't used to exposing her weaknesses to him, and a small, spiteful corner of her brain hissed that he'd make fun of her.  
“It's odd, for a while.” He replied. “It wasn't easy to leave everyone.” He admitted, shrugging in an attempt to seem casual. He was also baring a part of himself he hadn't shown to anyone except Bash, and part of him was concerned how Anne would react.  
“I can see it being harder for you. Mr and Miss Cuthbert are wonderful people.” He added, muscles seizing when he saw her eyes glisten.  
She waved her hand when he began to stand up. “I'll be fine.” She said, shaking her head at her silliness. “It's not like I'm not used to travelling around.”  
He hesitated. Anne hadn't mentioned much of her life before Avonlea to him and he didn't want to ask. If she wanted to tell him about it, she would.  
“You'll be fine, Anne.” He said, relaxing as she stepped back towards him. “Diana and I will be there too.”  
She smiled, before confidently seating herself beside him on the fence. She glanced up, her innocent smile having morphed into a smirk. “I suppose we'll see whether that tragical romance is waiting at college.”  
Gilbert, the medical student, was pretty sure his heart just stopped. He felt like punching the air as his hopes soared through the Barry's roof, though kept himself as composed as possible. Regardless, Anne saw him twitch, sending a thrilling shiver up her spine.  
He was used to being easy-going and calm, but whenever Anne smirked, he felt his cool exterior disintegrate into dust. He'd never seen her smile at anyone else like that, and though he felt childish admitting it, it made him feel special.  
Gilbert enjoyed Anne's bursts of confidence – they made her glimmer. He could only hope he sounded just as poised in his return.  
“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
